


Sehlat

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Kid Bones! [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kid Bones, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Jim and Spock greet incoming dignitaries, and Spock finds Leonard hiding in an Access Conduit.





	

Jim had lost count of how many dignitaries he had seen already. There had been a constant stream of shuttles landing in the Enterprise containing dignitaries from all of the various planets in the United Federation of Planets, and Jim, Spock and Joseph had to stand outside the shuttlebay doors and greet each and everyone of them as they came in. 

It wasn’t Jim’s favorite part of being a Captain, but it was necessary so he put a smile on his face and some cheer in his voice. Thankfully it seemed like Joseph loved speaking with all of the people coming on board. It had surprised Jim a little, considering how adverse Bones was to being dragged out of medical, shoved into a dress uniform, and forced to make small talk. 

Now, Jim stood outside those doors watching as the last shuttle landed. 

Thankfully, the last shuttle was the easiest. Jim wasn’t expected to make small talk since Ambassador Sarek was a Vulcan who did not enjoy such things, and they had already met multiple occasions over the past few years. Amanda was even better though, because she always brought a sense of cheer with her that most dignitaries didn’t have. Jim loved it.

“Captain,” Jim glanced over at Spock when he spoke up “Perhaps it would be best if i went to check on Leonard…”

“You are my First Officer, Mr. Spock.” protested Jim “you’re not going to run away just cuz you and your dad don’t get along perfectly all the time. I’m not having it.”

“I simply believed it would be best if Leonard was given time with different people throughout the day.” Jim narrowed his eyes. “However, i am capable of picking him up from Nyota after we are done here.”

“Good choice.” Jim smirked while Joseph snorted. “Beside’s, Bones is safe and sound with Ensign Krouser. He even has a dog to play with.” Jim could tell that Spock wanted to argue his point, but the Vulcan opted to keep his silence instead. A good option in Jim’s opinion. 

Straightening out his uniform shirt, Jim turned towards the door and help up his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute, rolling his eyes when Spock reached forward to fix it “Thanks…”

“You are welcome, Captain.” it took all of Jim’s energy not to double over laughing at Spock’s response. Smug little bastard was going to be the death of him, and no one would know it cuz Spock wouldn’t even have a smile on his face when it happened.

“Ambassador Sarek.” Jim beamed waiting for Sarek to return the Vulcan greeting before lowering his hand. “I’m glad to see you and your wife made it here safely.”

“Yes, i can see how your diplomatic get together could be made less boring without our presence.” Jim stifled a laugh at Amanda’s comment. “I’m sure the Andorian Ambassador will adore seeing us again.”

“It was one argument.” Sarek defended himself “and it was clear that i was able to explain my side logically.”

“Yes, Logically. So logically that he tried to punch you in the nose.” Sarek rolled his eyes at his wifes comment, and Jim couldn’t help but laugh at the similarities between Sarek and Spock when they were being bugged by their loved ones. “Hello Jim.” Amanda stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jim’s shoulders in a hug. It was a standard greeting for them these days, even since Spock had spilled about his relationship with Jim and Leonard a year ago.

“Hello Ma’am.” he smiled, hugging her back and noticing a large stuffed animal in the bag that she kept on her side. “Bringing Spock gifts?”

“No.” Amanda chuckled “No, Spock would prefer if i brought him books and things he can learn from.” pulling away from the hug, Amanda flipped her bag open and pulled out a large Sehlat teddy bear “this is for his cousin on Vulcan. I found it in a shop on earth.”

“Humans. We always have to make cute things out of otherwise terrifying things.” Jim chuckled, his eyes scanning over the large teeth on the Sehlat’s mouth “at least this one can’t bite.”

“They’re quite nice animals actually.” Amanda smiled “Spock had a pet Sehlat growing up that he adored.”

“Mother…” Jim looked back to see Spock closing his eyes. A sign that Amanda had managed to embarrass her son with her conversation. 

“Sorry.” Amanda put the Sehlat away in her bag once more and smiled “Sarek got his nephew a book regardless. We have a be going on which one he’ll like more.”

“It is not a bet.” Sarek protested “Bets are illogical and there is no prize to be won regardless of which gift he enjoys more.”

Glancing over at her husband, Amanda smiled softly. “I know dear.” she held out two fingers towards him, beaming when he met her gesture and ran his fingers along hers gently. “Now, Jim why don’t you take me to the mess hall? I’m famished and i want to hear all about how you’re doing.”

Jim looked over at Spock for confirmation, smiling when the Vulcan simply nodded his head. There was no point in arguing with his mother's wishes apparently. “I would be honoured Ma’am.” he smiled, bowing his head slightly. “Spock can lead Ambassador Sarek to your quarters and they can meet up with us after.”

“That sounds like a perfect plan.” Amanda smiled, grabbing the strap of her bag and pulling it over her head before holding it out to Sarek “you don’t mind putting this in the room do you?”

“Not at all, Ashayam.” Sarek took the bag into his hand, letting his fingers touch Amanda’s for just a second before pulling away and placing the bag on his shoulder. “We shall meet with you soon.”

Sarek turned to his son and nodded once, waiting for Spock to turn on his heel and start walking before following him down the hallway.

“Joseph, why don’t you come too.” Amanda smiled back at the Chief Medical Officer, beaming when he got wide eyes and started to stutter. “Leonard used to tell me all about you and the rest of the crew in Medical. I’d like a chance to hear some stories about him from you, if that’s ok with Jim.”

“I…” glancing over at Jim, Joseph swallowed past a lump in his throat. 

“Come on Doc.” Jim smiled softly “she’s going to sit you down at some point, you may as well get breakfast while it happens.”

Nodding his head, Joseph fell into line beside Amanda and Jim happily and walked with them to the mess hall.

Jim wasn’t exactly sure how this was going to end, or if he was going to explain everything that happened in the last day, but for now he knew that Amanda was there with her signature smile and everything already felt a little better.

* * *

The turbolift came to a halt on deck 4 and the doors slide open. Stepping out into the hallway, Spock turned back to his father and waited for him to follow before continuing to walk. The journey had been quiet, not a word being spoken by either of them. There was no real need for conversation, as Spock was sure his mother would ensure that there was more than enough of that when the reached the mess hall.

Spock raised an eyebrow when he heard the footsteps behind him stopping. “What is that noise?” turning around in his spot, Spock looked back at his father and watched as he glanced around the hallway.

“Father there is nothing…” Spock stopped speaking when he heard someone crying. The sound was distant, something that anyone else on the ship would have missed. In fact, Spock was sure even he would have missed it if it were not for his father. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had not been paying attention, something he would have to rectify.

However, there was no one on the ship that Spock could see crying in the hallway. If they were in their quarters, Spock and his father would not hear them. The walls were thick between everyone’s quarters and the hallway to prevent such things and protect crewmembers privacy. 

Thus, the only logical conclusion was one that made Spock’s stomach twist into knots.

“Leonard…” he started to follow the sound.

“Spock.” his father's hand landed on his shoulder, forcing him to stop and turn around to face him once more “last time we spoke you said Leonard was dead. Am i to assume that there is someone else with that name on board?”

Spock couldn’t help but wince. Jim had believed leaving Leonard with Ensign Krouser for the day would prevent such questions from being asked since they still did not have any appropriate answers, but it appeared that Leonard had made an escape from the Ensign’s room and was now going to be the center of attention for Spock and his father. 

He needed to explain the situation, but he wasn’t sure how best to approach such a conversation.

“Spock..” his father put more emphasis on his name and waited for Spock to turn his attention back to him. “Is there something we need to discuss?”

“It is...difficult.” Spock admitted “Leonard did die a month ago. I know this for a fact because i was the one on planet with him. I watched…” the words caught in his throat, an illogical response to a simple explanation.

Except, for the first time in years Spock saw a softness appearing in his father’s eyes. “I know you saw it.” Sarek said softly “but something changed?”

“Yesterday Captain Kirk was paged to Doctor M’Banga’s quarters. It appears that a little boy had arrived out of nowhere. We have no idea how he got there or who may have brought him.” Spock continued “when Captain Kirk and Doctor M’Banga got the child to Medical they did a blood screening. The results were…”

“Leonard?” Sarek asked softly “the results were for Leonard? Someone you believed to be dead?”

“Yes…” Spock nodded his head “we’re not sure what is happening or...how it will end…”

“There is no need to continue.” Sarek released his grip on Spock’s shoulder and stepped back. “Such a thing is not logical, but it has happened. I am sure you will manage to find answers as to how, but for now we should locate Leonard and ensure that he is alright.” with that said, Sarek started to walk down the hallway, following the sound.

Standing his ground, Spock gave himself a moment to close his eyes and ran his thumb over the ring on his pinky finger while he gathered his thoughts. He could almost feels Leonard’s presence beside him, Comforting him in a way no one else could. 

Spock wouldn’t admit it to anyone but Jim, but he did hope that this entire ordeal ended with Leonard being an adult once again. He wasn’t sure if he could go through losing him all over again.

Giving his head a shake, Spock took a deep breath and turned to follow his father. He wasn’t sure how Leonard would react to a new face when he was upset so it was better if they found him at the same time.

It didn’t take them long to find Ensign Krouser kneeling down in front of an open access conduit and speaking into it in what Spock could only assume was an attempt to draw Leonard out of hiding.

“Ensign.” The man’s head snapped around when Spock spoke “would you mind explaining why Leonard is in an access conduit rather than your quarters?”

“I…” the Ensign looked between the two men in two men in front of him and sighed “he was playing around in the living room. I went to the washroom quickly and i heard my dog yelp and then bark. By the time i got out the kid had run out of my room and into the newest access conduit to hide, and there was a ripped stuffy on my floor.”

“I can only assume that in your absence Leonard upset the dog in some way, most likely by accident.” Spock explained, getting down to his knees and putting a hand on the Ensign’s shoulder to push him back.

Once the path was clear, Spock moved in front of the access conduit and looked in to see Leonard tucked away in the far corner. “Leonard.” Bright blue eyes looked up at him “would you like to go to the mess hall with me and visit Jim and Joseph?”

“No!” Spock had to back away a little when Leonard screamed. “I don’t want to leave…” 

“I assure you that Ensign Krouser’s dog will not harm you.” Spock said softly, his eyes glued on Leonard while the little boy played with his shoe laces. “He is locked away in the Ensign’s quarters away from you.”

“With Doctor Padsey…” Leonard sniffled. It was then that Spock realized what Ensign Krouser had meant when he mentioned a ‘ripped stuffy’. In his experience, Leonard became agitated whenever someone would try to take his stuffed bear away from him, even as an adult. It had caused more than one argument between the two of them due to Leonard’s inability to understand how childish his behaviour was and why it bothered Spock.

Now, however, Spock could not complain. Leonard was a child in this case and he had displayed an inability to be separated from his stuffy ever since the moment Spock met him in Joseph’s office.

So Spock said what he thought was best for the situation.

“I believe if we talk to various crewmembers, we may be able to find someone who can repair Doctor Padsey.” he said softly “but in order to do that i need you to come out of the access conduit.”

“I don’t...want to...leave!” Spock winced when Leonard started to cry again. It was not a pleasant sound at all, and he hated the way it made the knots in his stomach worse.

There was only one solution to this situation.

“Ensign Krouser,” Spock turned his head to look at the Ensign “do you have any stuffed animals that i can borrow until Leonard’s is repaired?”

“No, Sir.” the Ensign shrugged his shoulders “i only have dog toys and i don’t think he’d like those at all.”

Spock clenched his jaw at the sound of that. If he did not find a temporary replacement for Leonard’s stuffed bear, it would be unlikely that he would be able to coerce Leonard out of hiding.

He was deep in thought when his father placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning to look at him, Spock raised an eyebrow when he found himself being presented with the Sehlat teddy that his mother had chosen for his cousin. 

“Will mother not be upset that you have given her gift away?” Spock asked even as he reached out to take the stuffy from his father's hand.

“I am sure your mother will agree that this is a logical solution to the current problem.” Sarek supplied in response. An argument that Spock could not disagree with. His mother was a very logical woman when she wanted to be. “And i do believe that Leonard will enjoy it much more than your cousin.”

If Spock was a human, he would likely accuse his Father of using the odds in his favour to win a bet with his mother. Spock, however, was Vulcan and that was an illogical assumption for him to make even if he did take note of the way his Father’s eyes sparkled at the idea.

Turning his attention back to the access conduit, Spock held the Sehlat teddy out in front of him for Leonard to see and waited for the little boy to lift his head up and notice. “I know it is not...Doctor Padsey.” he said softly “but if you would like, you can hold onto this Sehlat stuffy until we are able to repair your teddy bear.”

Moving onto his hands and knees, Leonard started to crawl towards the opening slowly. “What is it?” He asked, stopping in front of the stuffy and rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes to get rid of the tears.

“It is a Sehlat.” Spock explained calmly “a...teddy bear version of a Sehlat to be more precise.”

Examining the stuffy, Leonard reached out slowly and took it into his arms “what’s a Seh...Sehlat?”

Spock fought to keep a smile from spreading across his face. “It is a pet that we have on Vulcan.” he explained “i had one when i was a child. They are large and most species believed them to be scary looking, but i always thought that they were...cuddly.”

“Cool…” Leonard looked down at the stuffy in his arms, a bright smile spreading across his face while Spock reached in and put his hands under his arms so that he could pull him out of his hiding spot. 

Once Leonard was out of the access conduit and safely tucked away in Spock’s arms, the Vulcan gathered himself to his feet and turned to face Ensign Krouser. “I will take care of him from now on, Ensign, but do gather up as much as his stuffy as you can and leave it in medical for me to collect, please.”

“Yes...yes Sir.” the Ensign nodded his head and made for a quick escape back to his quarters, leaving Spock standing there with Leonard in his arms and his father standing right behind him.

“Hi…” Spock glanced down to see that Leonard had peeked his head over his shoulder to see his father.

“Hello.” raising an eyebrow, Spock glanced back at his father and watched as he stood there calmly.

“Who are you?” Leonard asked, giggling when Spock put a hand in his hair. 

“I am Ambassador Sarek of the planet New Vulcan.” Spock closed his eyes and hoped for a quick end to this conversation. “I am also Spock’s father.” 

Leonard’s eyes went wide “really?” he asked excitedly, gripping his new stuffy close. “That’s so cool.”

“I do believe that is a logical descriptor.” Spock wished they were standing in private quarters so that he could smile. To humans his father's comment may have seemed lackluster and impersonal, but if Vulcan’s expressed their emotions they would find it quiet funny. 

It didn’t help that he could hear pride in the older man’s voice when he had mentioned that he was Spock’s father, something Spock did not get to hear a lot of from his father due to Vulcan customers.

“We should proceed to your quarters, Father.” Spock said calmly, looking back at the other man while Leonard watched the two of them. “Mother is expecting us in the mess hall.”

“It would not be wise to keep her waiting.” Sarek agreed, raising an eyebrow when Leonard stretched his arms out towards him. “Spock…”

“I believe he wants you to hold him.” Spock offered as an explanation before turning his attention to Leonard “Leonard i am sufficiently capable of carrying you.”

“As am i, Spock.” Looking back at his father, Spock sighed when he saw him reaching out to take Leonard from him, propping him up in his own arms carefully and allowing Leonard to wrap his arms around his neck for support. 

Spock was a little disappointed to lose Leonard, but he had to admit that seeing his father holding onto the little boy so carefully and allowing him to look at his ears was a very agreeable sight. 

* * *

 

Leaning against the back of the bench, Jim watched as Joseph explained in great detail some of the things that him and Bones used to get up to when they were at the Academy together. Things that Jim wasn’t even aware Bones was capable of, given the man’s ability to rip Jim to shreds if he so much as _ thought  _ about doing anything dangerous. 

It was amazing, and Jim was sure that Amanda thought the same thing given the way she was throwing her head back with laughter. 

God he wished he had gotten to see that side of Bones for himself, but Jim also loved Bones.  _ His _ Bones. The man who ran after him with a hypospray, dragged him down to Medical after away missions for a check up and who would get really insulted if Jim even suggested that he was just as reckless as him.

Jim rubbed a hand over his face. It wouldn’t do him any good to delve back into the past he couldn’t get back, especially when he had a ship full of diplomates to keep happy. 

“Captain, Doctor, Mother.” Cracking an eye open, Jim smiled when he saw Spock standing beside his mother and Sarek directly behind him with…

Oh!

“I thought we agreed we were going to keep him out of sight?” Jim sighed. “You know...avoid questions.”

“He ran away from Ensign Krouser’s room and refused to return after the Ensign’s dog destroyed his stuffed bear.” Jim winced at the sound of that. Doctor Padsey was Bones’ most prized possession. He would have killed anyone who destroyed the teddy bear when he was an adult. “I thought it would be logical to bring him down to the mess hall with us since my father found out about him when we heard him crying in the hallway.”

“That is...a good reason.” Jim admitted, sighing when Amanda looked at him in confusion. “It’s...a really long story Ma’am. One i’d rather explain in private.”

“Well it must be one good story,” Amanda beamed “because it comes with this adorable little boy who...Sarek…”

“It was the most logical way to get him out of hiding.” Sarek defended himself.

“And a good way to cheat your way to victory in our bet.” Amanda huffed in amusement.

“There would need to be a bet in order for me to...cheat.” Sarek argued “also, Vulcan’s do not cheat.”

Jim gave his head a shake and laughed. Sarek and Amanda definitely did not have a boring marriage in any sense of the word. 

“Well, did he at least name his new Sehlat?” Amanda asked fondly, her eyes fixed on Leonard now “it’s bad luck not to name your Sehlat.”

Jim was surprised when neither Sarek or Spock tried to argue against Amanda’s comment, though he figured that they had learned over the years that there was no use in trying to take some of her more pleasant human traits away from her, especially the playful part of her personality. 

“Mmmmm,” glancing up at Bones, Jim chuckled when he saw him put a hand on his chin and think about his answer. “I want to name him...Jim!”

Jim could feel his face heating up with embarrassment when everyone looked at him, some version of a smirk on each of their faces (even Sarek, whose eyes had lit up when Leonard said his name). 

“You like that name?” Joseph asked playfully.

“Mmmhmmm,” Leonard nodded his head and held his Sehlat a little closer “I want him to be like Jim. Happy and excited and kind.”

Sinking back against his seat, Jim attempted to pull his shirt over his face in order to hide his embarrassment. Even as a child Leonard was going to kill him with sweet words, and Jim couldn’t find it in himself to complain. It was a pretty good way to go, after all.


End file.
